Nodes can be placed at various places at a site (e.g., a building, a compound, facility, building, area, etc.) to form a network, which can distribute data and/or collect data. A node can include a radio frequency (RF) device, a sensor, a wireless router, and/or a camera, for example. A field engineer carrying a device can survey and maintain the network by visiting the site for periodic maintenance and/or to resolve an issue. For instance, a field engineer can carrying a device with an application that displays a list of live and historical events once the device is connected to the network.
In various instances, the device can display many events at once. It can be confusing to the field engineer as to which event to address, where to start, and/or how to organize the various events. The field engineer may select an event to work on first based on their own preference, such as knowledge that user may have, time, and/or event type. The field engineer may, in some instances, not know the root cause of the event and may resolve the event based on their own knowledge. This can result in loss of productivity and increased inaccuracy. Further, the field engineer may not know how to reach a node associated with the event.